


Pillow Forts

by kidakunx2



Series: Flannel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, but cute, just let them be together, super short, why are they so cute pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakunx2/pseuds/kidakunx2
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have a Skype date. :)





	

Kenma had just finished tucking the last corner of his blanket into the dresser drawer, when he heard the familiar Skype tone ring from inside the fort. Quickly securing the blanket and giving his makeshift roof a small tap to make sure it was holding up, Kenma then crawled into the fort and blocked the entrance behind him with a pillow. Snuggled with Kuroo’s flannel, he answered the video call. It made his heart skip a beat. 

“Hey,” came the gruff voice from the speakers. “Shit, I didn’t realize how badly I needed to see your face until now.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma could feel the tears coming. “This is so hard. I miss you so much.” He buried his face in some pillows to hide his crying face from his boyfriend. 

“Kenma, please don’t cry. I’m here now, right? Try to enjoy me being online with you right now. You’ll have plenty of time to be sad later. So will I.” 

Kenma sniffed and peeked up at Kuroo.

“There you are. I just told you how much I needed to see your cute face, and then you go all hide-and-seek on me. How rude!” 

Kenma pulled down his blankets so Kuroo could now see his eyes and nose. He chuckled.

“You sounded like Oikawa-san, just there, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo snorted. “HA! Good one.” Kuroo shifted his position so he was laying down in bed, next to his laptop. 

“So, how was your day, my love?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so super short but i hope u liked it


End file.
